


Ain't About Need

by speakgenerally



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakgenerally/pseuds/speakgenerally
Summary: Frank knows he isn’t always in the right mind. He knows he’s bent on revenge that will never assuage his guilt or pain. Intellectually, he knows right from wrong, but he has moral ambiguity on his side. He isn’t one to believe someone should play judge, jury and executioner, but someone has to.





	Ain't About Need

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much lately, or posted anything, mostly because I never finish anything. So, this is just a way to hopefully get me back into it. The starting is odd, but it is what it is.
> 
> Also, I've only ever watched the first season of Daredevil, and to be honest I didn't really pay attention that much. I plan on writing more in the universe but with vague references because I don't know when I'll watch anything else.

Frank knows he isn’t always in the right mind. He knows he’s bent on revenge that will never assuage his guilt or pain. Intellectually, he knows right from wrong, but he has moral ambiguity on his side. He isn’t one to believe someone should play judge, jury and executioner, but someone has to.

It sure isn’t going to be Red, as moral ambiguous as he is, Red leaves things unfinished. These criminals that he kills and Red wraps in a pretty bow will never stop hurting innocent people. People like Frank’s wife, son and daughter. People who can’t help themselves. 

And that can’t go unpunished.

The media says it’s because he’s an Alpha that’s had his mate bond broken, but that wasn’t the case, not entirely. He loved -loves his wife, but they both knew they weren’t the best match. An Alpha like him needed an omega. Not that he or his wife would ever say that. But it was true, his wife was a beta that acted more like an Alpha and they butted heads more than he’d like to remember. 

That didn’t mean they didn’t love each other, and it sure as hell didn’t mean he was anything other than grateful for his son and his daughter. It just meant that they knew at one point or another they’d find someone else. They’d amicably split when the children were old enough to understand better.

So, he knows he’s not in the right mind. Knows right and wrong. Knows he shouldn’t be the one making life altering decisions for other people, but he got a whiff of an omega, a mouthwatering scent and he can blame it on nearing his rut, but he won’t.

He won’t because that scent? All wrapped up in Red, but Red ain’t touching that omega like he ought. Just letting it turn sad, and bitter. Frank isn’t one to pass up a perfectly good opportunity to have a perfectly fine omega. 

This omega isn’t the picture perfect type. Not docile, or obedient like all movies make them out to be. But Frank can tell this omega would get off on being made docile, by being made obedient. 

Frank’s never put much stock in stereotypes, but sometimes there are shared traits with alphas, omegas, and betas. Not every single one fits every single gender, but sometimes some do. 

Everything has a scent. Alphas have a pretty good read on emotions, on intentions, and on desires. And this omega that’s running after Red? All he wants is some good old fashioned attention from an Alpha. Wants to be desired, wants to be needed, and cared for in a way he doesn’t seem to be getting. 

Maybe Frank is too close to rut because he can do all that. He can do all that and more.

 

Foggy has been getting sick and tired of Matt’s lies. He knows he should cut and run, but he’s always been a masochist letting himself get hurt time and time again. He’s just waiting for Matt to see what’s always been in front of him.

Foggy might not be the best specimen for an omega, but he has all the working parts, and maybe he only nests when his heats kick in, and he only cleans the apartment when he feels like it (which is never), and maybe he doesn’t back down when others would, and maybe he taunts alphas so he can put them in their place, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want an Alpha for his own.

He always thought it would be Matt. Smart, caring, honest Matt. Foggy would even call his Alpha being blind a blessing and Foggy knows how terrible that sounds. He’s never been dainty, or beautiful but he knows he would be such a good omega for his Alpha. 

The only problem was Matt wasn’t so smart being a vigilante at night. Matt wasn’t so caring since he didn’t even see Foggy in the hospital after he got shot. Matt wasn’t honest since he’s lied to Foggy their entire relationship.  
Matt wasn’t even so blind, turns out only Foggy was.

 

It’s been a few weeks since Hot Shot’s stopped going to see Red, and Frank knows it’s making him anxious. Red was his surrogate Alpha and even if they hadn’t mated or bonded, it still makes both omega and alpha agitated, and more likely to give into their baser instincts.

Red has cracked more skulls than Frank can count. Hot Shot has cleaned his apartment, set up his nest and isn’t taking care of himself. Not eating or sleeping and that is making Frank get his back up.

He knows he should wait especially so soon after his rut, being that close to a needy omega will set them both off and they’d be bonded before Frank’s knot even formed. Frank’s hindbrain is a powerful thing and he’s watching Foggy from closer and closer until he’s found out.

He’s not surprised is the thing. When Foggy stands from his nest at two am Frank knows that Foggy is going to come to the window before he even moves. Frank doesn’t hide. He figures it’s now or never. What he is shocked at is the words out of Foggy’s mouth. 

“Matt’s not here and whatever,” Foggy waves his hand vaguely encompassing all of Frank “this is, it’s not going to do whatever you think it’s going to do.” Foggy closes the window and moves back into his nest.

Whether it’s too close to his rut or not, Frank can’t stand for this,and jimmies the window open and climbs in. The scent has him almost stepping back. Thick with omega , omega in need. Frank is first and foremost a red blooded alpha and if there’s an omega in pain, be it emotional, physical, or sexual. He can’t abide by it.

“Listen, I’ve already been shot and I have nothing to do with any of this stuff. I’m not going to call the cops because honestly after what I’ve seen lately I’m not entirely sure you’re in the wrong, well I am, and there’s definitely some wrongness but there’s more of it out there and you’re actually stopping it. Plus, I can sleep easier knowing the blacksmith is dead, so thanks for that.” Foggy doesn’t move from his prone position words muffled against too many pillows but Frank hears it all anyways.

“But you’re not sleeping.” Is all Frank thinks to say and there’s a pregnant pause that has Foggy shuffling, but not turning to face Frank.

“How long have you been casing the place?” 

“I haven’t been,” Frank starts and Foggy turns with one perfectly raised eyebrow, “I wouldn’t call it casing, or I haven’t been casing the place.” Frank doesn’t mean to put any inflection on his words but apparently he does because it makes Foggy pause again before slowly speaking. 

“So, you’ve been casing me?” There’s incredulity in Foggy’s tone that raises Frank’s hackles and he takes a step forward.

“You’re going through withdrawals. Any Alpha can scent you, how vulnerable you are, how…how malleable you are,” Frank’s voice is gruff, and it grates along Foggy’s skin, but he suppresses the shiver. Foggy smirks in response and rolls his eyes, the street lamps lighting the room enough for Frank to catch the action, and curl his hands into fists.

“You one of those Alphas? Come sate the withdrawals, see how vulnerable, how malleable I am?” Foggy chuckles like it’s a joke and Frank snarls.

“You really goin’ to taunt me right now?” Foggy has the sense to falter and scents the air and Frank has to grit his teeth to stop himself from pouncing. “You ain’t seeing all those vultures circlin’ you? At work off in your own world when those Alpha security guards talk about how they’d knot you, fill you up, have you beggin’ and you just smile and say goodnight. You can’t scent it? I could scent it, scent it as one started following you back here.” Frank shouldn’t be getting this angry, but he almost killed the guy, but Foggy has no fucking clue. 

“I did-“

“I know you fucking didn’t. You ain’t aware of what you do. They were talking about how you needed a real Alpha, that your last Alpha,” Foggy cringes but Frank doesn’t stop “didn’t treat you right, didn’t give you what you needed. You know what they thought you needed? To be knotted morning, noon and night. Getting their dick wet, having you on your knees, having them pull your hair.” Frank stops himself breathing hard through his mouth and tasting omega. His dick is so hard in his pants and he’s not entirely sure if those guards even said all that or he’s just saying what he wants.

“That’s only half right, isn’t it Hot shot? Red never knotted you. Woulda been a lot better if he did, but one man’s regrets are another man’s gain. You don’t just want to be knotted though. You want to be your Alpha’s omega-“ Foggy tries to speak “it’s okay. I know you’re a proud omega who doesn’t need an Alphas approval. Doesn’t need their strength cause you got your own. But you want it, don’t you, want to be a little baby boy omega for your big strong Alpha, don’t you?”

It’s only after Frank stops talking and breathes in deeply again, almost regretting his words, that he hears Foggy’s fast breathing, hears his jackrabbiting heart, and scents that omega slick. Frank can’t stop his growl of approval. 

“Don’t you, baby boy?” Frank says softly, and Foggy whines high in his throat. 

“Yes,” The answer is soft, tinged with shame and lust. 

“Then come to Daddy.”


End file.
